


An Easter Story

by Michaela18



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18
Summary: Forget capture the flag, move over leprechauns - the Easter bunny is here and he means business! Dauntless cake filled chocolate eggs that you have to track down and fight for - who would say no to this? Stupid question! No member of Dauntless, that's for sure...
Kudos: 4





	An Easter Story

I wrote this around Easter but never posted it here. Better late than never :)

Tris POV

I hear loud girly squeals and giggling outside my office door before it is carefully pushed open.

"No, I will not tell you where they are," I state without looking up.

My visitors are not deterred, and I know they came with bribes. I can smell the food from here.

"We brought you lunch," Marlene explains as if nothing else was on her mind but to make sure I do not have to walk all the way to the cafeteria in order to eat.

"Thank you," I acknowledge.

"Trissy..."

"No," I interrupt Uriah.

"But..."

"No," I interrupt Zeke.

"May I suggest..."

"No," I stop Will in his tracks. This time I stand up and glare at all of them.

"Sit down," Christina orders. "You look too tense," she offers me a flimsy explanation.

"I wouldn't be if I knew I could trust my friends to be my friends," I retort while she walks around my desk and pushes my shoulders down. Without asking she starts massaging them and I can't help the delighted moan from escaping my lips.

"Every single year since initiation they come the week before Easter." I hiss when she finds a knot. "For five years all they want is for me to tell them where the eggs are stored so they can sneak in and 'take just a few'. They even told me so," I lament their stupidity of being honest about their intentions.

"I know," Chris soothes and continues to work on me. "Shit, I can feel the stress on your back every time they do this."

Meanwhile Marlene escorts the three pouting children out of my office and locks the door.

"I have enough food for the three of us, can you spare a few minutes to eat lunch with your friends?"

"Sure," I moan, and they giggle.

"You need to get laid," Christina starts again, and I groan. "What? You would be less tense if you got some. A nice hot body to cuddle up to. Shared hot baths, maybe someone who likes to work out as much as you do and who doesn't share your love for dicks," she sniggers the last part and I swat her.

I love Tobias with all my heart, I really do, but moving on from me to someone of the opposite sex made me the unintended joke of the faction. He apologised over and over, and I constantly told him it would soon be forgotten. Little did we know that Dauntless considered this big enough a scandal to not be in yesterday's news anytime soon. It's been four years of fake dating offers just to get a joke in and I stopped taking anyone serious. It faded, but still I am shy to take that public plunge again, I hate constantly doubting everyone's sincerity.

"And then who he chose," Chris continues undeterred and fake shudders. "I don't know how he can look at those icy grey eyes with so much affection. All I ever see is Eric's face when he hung me over the chasm. I had nightmares for years," she rambles on.

"We can't choose who we fall in love with," I remind her gently.

"Yes, but you would have been such a better choice," Christina laments.

"It doesn't matter who seems to be a better choice," I repeat myself. We have had this exact same conversation over the past years, and it seems she gets some kind of satisfaction by repeating it over and over. "We would both have been miserable if we stayed together for the wrong reasons."

Marlene laughs out loud and we both glare at her.

"Just let it slide, Chris. Come on, I am starving, and I also want to stay on Tris' good side. Who do you think sneaks those eggs into my locker? It ain't Uriah, that's for certain," she smirks, and I wink at her.

The rest of my unintended lunch break is used for some catch up and gossip.

…

Time flies after that and before I know it seven o'clock rolled around and I am once more starving. This week is known to be busy and I have extra food at home because I won't finish on time to eat in the cafeteria.

A quick snack and a shower are all I have before I go to bed.

2:45 am on the dot my alarm goes off and I quickly put on fresh clothes before heading out the door. I am on control room duty tonight and that's where I am headed.

I let myself in and the guys all groan when they see me.

"Couldn't you have overslept for once in your life," Tobias complains from where he sits in front of the staff monitor.

"Nope," I chuckle and go over for a quick hug.

"Can I go to the bathroom," a voice behind me speaks up and Tobias doesn't have to check who it is.

"You know the drill. Nobody leaves for the next ninety minutes. Go piss in a bottle," he suggests and Zeke curses loudly.

I smile at Tobias before putting on a serious face and clapping my hands loudly.

"You know what to do. All screens off and Four will check all stations for monitoring devices and if you are rerouting the feed to any discs," I shout and Tobias goes around, making sure all are behaving while I take his seat and start sipping his coffee.

"You could just ask me to get you one next time," he teases when he returns and gives me a thumbs up.

"Wouldn't taste the same," I quip and hit a button on my tablet.

"Tell me again why it is so important to have only leadership involved in the procurement and hiding of Easter eggs?"

"Because we know how to not abuse power and how to divide our bounty among the faction of the chocolate addicts," I deadpan.

"Did you ever try one," he asks.

"Of course," I answer immediately and look at him questioningly. He was right there with me when I got hooked.

Oh no, that face means he is about so say something I won't like.

"You didn't let me finish. Did you ever try to lick one after smashing it on someone's abs. Makes them taste so much better ..."

"I liked you better when you were shy and repressed."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have a healthy sex life and you don't. Let me tell you, when I am really horny and E..."

I quickly push my hand over his mouth because I really don't want to know the details of what he does when he wants to have sex.

…

After that we play a few rounds of cards with the guys and I am on a winning streak when my tablet beeps. They all cheer and I stick my tongue out. "Same time tomorrow," I tease and get up.

Tobias brings me to the door.

"Try eating an egg off someone this year," he whispers and quickly closes the door in my face.

"Ass," I grumble and then choke when I hear a voice behind me.

"He certainly likes that," Max states without blinking and I really, really want to kick him in the shin. Yet he is my superior, even as a leader, and glaring at him will have to suffice.

"I thought you would like a workout partner," he explains his reason for being here and I smile at him in thanks.

"You up for a run, old man," I tease.

"Bring it," he demands, and boy do I show him how hard I work every day.

…

"I need a hot bath," he pants when we return to the compound two hours later.

"How about some breakfast and a hot shower before the office," I offer.

"Will have to do," he moans.

"Come on," I demand and walk slightly ahead of him towards the cafeteria.

Being there this early is always the way to snag the good stuff and we are in luck; Ash just brings out a tray of chocolate muffin when we pass the kitchen door.

"Freeze, soldier," I shout, and he looks around stunned until he sees us.

"Perfect timing, Tris. What took you so long? I wasn't able to hold off bringing these babies out much longer. Hunter was just about to shoot me when I kept delaying," he complains and Max sounds like he is choking.

"You have to excuse me, I had to run with Max this morning as my usual partner was otherwise occupied," I tease both men.

"Bitch," Max mumbles but I hear him anyway.

"I'll be happy to pass your message on to your wife," I offer, and he blanches.

"Muffin," I offer and hold one out to him.

"Thanks." He nods to Ash and walks past us over to the coffee counter.

"Just a few more days and all will be back to normal," Ash whispers and quickly brings the muffins to the buffet when he sees the growing crowd.

A few more days indeed.

…

The next couple of days pass in a similar fashion and good sport that he is, Max runs with me every single morning. To thank him properly I stopped any teasing and things that I might want to say, and we have found a rhythm that works for us before we enjoy our chocolate treat for breakfast.

Now it is Saturday evening and contrary to what people might think I have spent the whole day at the office keeping up with paperwork. Just because Dauntless is busy prepping for Easter doesn't mean the other factions stop their own work or people won't have any needs within Dauntless.

As has been my routine these last days I have a quick snack and shower before I head to bed at eight. This time though my alarm blares loudly at just midnight.

My nap wasn't long enough to have been refreshing but this time I take the time to make myself a coffee before stepping out the door.

The sight that greets me makes me smile widely.

"Change of plans," I ask excitedly.

"Change of plans," he confirms and holds out his hand, gesturing for me to go ahead.

"Is Max sick and tired of having to run with me in the mornings," I tease.

"More something along the lines of not wanting to piss off the wrong woman."

"Thanks, mom," I chuckle, and he laughs out loud.

"Shh, if they hear you, we will be dead before we even leave the compound."

"They will cower and hide upon seeing me," he states earnestly.

I refrain from answering, we would simply end up arguing so loudly the whole faction would be wide awake.

…

We encounter not one soul on our way to the tracks and just like intended it is timed so perfectly we don't even have a minute before we are jumping into the first carriage who's camera has been disabled for the past three weeks. Silly me for having a paintball fight dare within this particular one with the Pedrad brothers. Oops.

"Come here," he demands, opening his arms wide. I don't hesitate before I step into his embrace and snuggle tightly into his strong arms. He sniffs my hair before inhaling deeply and sighing in pleasure.

"I missed this," he complains.

"I could have given you a bottle of my shampoo had you asked," I tease.

"I only like it when it's attached to you," he clarifies.

"I missed you too," I admit and hug him closer.

...

Before I am ready to let go we are approaching our stop and need to get ready to jump.

Hand in hand we walk to the large building that is our intended destination.

There is a keypad instead of a doorknob and I quickly type in the required code. The door hisses when it unlocks and springs open and we step inside, the darkness a clear sign of us being the first ones here.

While he gets the truck, waiting for us within, ready I walk around in search for the trolleys we will need to load our goodies.

I just returned with the second one when the door hisses again and two grey robed figures enter.

"Mom," I squeal and rush to hug her.

"Tris," she kisses my cheek and then looks me over inquisitively. "You look good," she compliments.

"So do you," I return and it's nothing but the truth. She looks amazing for her forty-two years on this earth. The simple life of the Abnegation helped her age more than well.

"Natalie," is shouted in greeting from the truck when I turn to greet my father.

"When are you going to start calling me mom," mother whines.

"When Tris agrees to put a ring on my finger," he shouts back and father groans loudly.

"Had you stayed here it wouldn't have been an issue," he moans.

"Had I stayed here I would not be able to choose who I will eventually marry."

"Eventually?"

"Yes," I whisper. "Just have to decide when we will make our relationship official first," I tease, knowing full well my parents think me crazy for hiding my happiness for over four years.

"I can simply announce it during a council meeting," father offers once more.

"One day I might take you up on it."

"Good, now let's get those eggs loaded and you can be on your way. I am just glad Dauntless never figured out that we are guarding those for you every single year," father groans and mother chuckles.

"Had I known back then what I know now...," she starts.

"Then you wouldn't be my mom," I end her sentence for her and follow her to the storage room usually used for fresh produce upon delivery from Amity.

…

It takes a while to load everything and by the time we are done it is way past one in the morning.

My parents wish us farewell and good luck. We will need it if we are going to hide all those eggs before the sun comes up.

This year we decided to use Navy Pier as our hot zone, and we are dropping eggs left and right every way we go.

By six we are finally heading back to Dauntless, exhausted yet happy that we succeeded once more.

…

"Can I come in," he asks when we reach my door.

"I was going to have a nap," I admit.

"Absolutely the same was on my mind, but I sleep better with you by my side," he admits, and I open the door wide.

The first thing I do is hit the red button on my tablet before walking to my bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in my wake.

By the time I reach the bed I am down to my undies and crawl under the sheets, sighing blissfully when I feel a hot body press against mine.

"Sweet dreams, love," he whispers, and I am out like a light.

…

My alarm goes off just as there is loud banging on my door and voices shouting for me to get going.

"I'll come in five minutes, Uri," I yell as loud as I can and when nothing else comes, I assume he heard me.

"I can make that happen," my favourite deep voice chuckles.

"Not now, but I will take you up on that offer later. Get dressed, we need to get going," I demand, and he groans when he lifts his bulky form out of my bed.

…

The whole faction is gathered in the Pit, everyone eager to learn where they need to go for the yearly Easter Egg hunt.

The microphone screeches when Max picks it up but he continues undeterred.

"Happy Easter everyone," he cheers. "Today we celebrate another glorious tradition and it's going to be epic," he booms amidst clapping and cheers. "The envelopes are ready and the trucks waiting for our youngest dependents. Remember to make sure you pay attention not to harm the uninitiated while you fight for the glory of being crowned the winner of this year's Easter egg hunt. Group entries are permitted as usual, only uneaten eggs are counted for the total so choose your friends wisely."

"Hey, why is he looking at us," I can hear Uriah whine from where I am standing yet the laughter of the crowd rings through the whole faction.

"On your marks, get ready, set, go!" Max steps back and the dependents follow him quickly while the grown-ups, well whatever you consider to be a grown up, fight over the envelopes with clues that were thrown in the air.

…

I quickly rush after Max and help load the kids.

"Everyone ready," I ask my charges before climbing behind the wheel of the large truck.

They all cheer and chat while I drive them right to where I know the most eggs are hidden, meeting Max, Eric, Veronica and Blaine there.

Each child leaving the truck gets a large black bag and coloured bandana. My kids are red.

"Miss Tris, will you help me," a little voice I know very well asks me shyly.

"Of course, Olive, right this way, honey." I offer my hand and she takes it proudly.

Olive is Blaine's niece that had to transfer here from Amity last year when her parents died in an unfortunate accident. With both being transfers the rest of the families were allowed to fight over her in a Candor court sitting. Blaine won due to his age and profession as well due to the fact that he was able to show a support system and plan on how he intended to raise Olive as an unmarried man. I was proud to have helped with everything.

My little shadow and I follow the path down a row of bushes, carefully lifting the thick branches and peeking under to see if we got lucky.

Olive is excited to find a few eggs and during these moments I know exactly why I get up in the middle of the night in the days leading up to Easter.

I am just about to lift another thick branch so she can check beneath when we both hear heavy boots stomping our way from the other side of the hedgerow.

Olive looks at me wide eyed and slightly panicked and I crouch down to her level, putting one finger in front of my lips, indicating she needs to be really quiet.

The branches on the other side are lifted up and the arm of an adult reaches underneath without even looking.

Olive stares at the familiar maze tattoo and slowly inches closer to me while never losing focus on the approaching hand. He just about reached the hidden eggs when we both cringe at the booming voice.

"Connor, stop eating the eggs! You can eat them all later but for now we need to save them."

The branches fall and I hear a loud sigh when a small child starts screeching.

"I am not going to lose to Tris again," can be heard loud and clear and I quickly push my hand over Olive's mouth in order to not give us away with her laughter.

She nods against my palm and I release her. Olive quickly grabs the eggs and shoves them into her bag, and we move over to the row on the other side, just in case.

…

By the time the horn blares to signal time is up her bag is almost bursting and we quickly make our way back to the trucks.

A quick head count and I know all my charges have returned.

Now comes the really fun part.

"Everyone gather around," Max shouts and we move over to him in a neat little row.

"We are going to count the eggs and then we will continue to the viewing area. Are you ready," he asks.

There are cheers and screams.

By the time all eggs are counted we have had to soothe a few tears of those who didn't want to give up their bounty to be counted but we all have enough experience by now to know how to persevere and get what we want from the little ones.

Finally it is time.

"Everyone listen up. Winner of this year's dependents Easter egg hunt with a lead of thirty-six eggs is ... Tris' red group. Congratulations guys," Max announces before adding "quit pouting Eric, you could have won this time but there were a lot of half eaten eggs I couldn't count."

Oh god, he is going to be livid. The same thought is clear on Veronica's and Blaine's faces - God help us!

My kids cheer and Olive does a cute little victory dance that makes me smile even brighter.

…

We quickly load the children and their bounty up and move a little down the road to an area we have specifically prepared for what will happen next.

"Whoever needs to use the bathroom has to do it now," I announce when I open the hatch and help the kids out. Those who know what will happen don't protest but the smaller ones whine a little bit, yet all oblige and use the facilities we've set up.

"Great, follow me," I announce cheerily and lead them to a small open-air auditorium. "Grab a drink and find a seat," I encourage and squeeze in between Olive and Michael, another three-year-old who is participating for the first time.

They all stare wide eyed at the screen set up in front of them. Nothing to see yet but it won't be much longer.

"Why are we watching those trees, Miss Tris," Michael asks me quietly.

"Because that's where your mommy and daddy will fight the others for Easter eggs," I explain quietly, and he looks at me wide eyed.

"Really," Michael and Olive ask at the same time and I grin at their excitement.

"Really," I promise and hug them to me.

"Aren't you sad you don't get to go as well," Olive asks me.

"No, she gets too much fun out of beating me each year," a voice behind us injects.

"You are just not able to control your charges, mine know they can eat their bounty once we are done," I growl back before covering Michael's and Olive's ears. "You have to be nicer or you will scare them," I hiss, and he looks at me like I've lost my marbles.

Deciding it is easier to ignore him I look back towards the screens and let go of my little friends.

"Where are my mommy and daddy now," Michael asks.

"They are stuck on a train on their way here. We always make the trains run late so we have time to do your hunt before we watch the grown-ups," I explain, and he nods.

"Makes sense," he states wisely and Eric snorts behind us.

I throw my head back hard and hit him in between his partially open thighs.

"Hey, watch what you are doing," he exclaims. "There are important body parts located right here," he shouts and all the older kids around us snicker.

I simply raise my eyebrow but turn back to the screens when the kids start to holler and cheer.

The top screen is showing a mass of black clad bodies jumping out of the trains and running towards where the camera is located.

Olive and Michael sit up excitedly and clap their hands.

"Marlene," Olive cheers loudly when her favourite nurse comes into view.

"Mom," Michael follows when he sees Shauna pushing some younger members out of her way in order to get to the battlegrounds faster.

"Shh," we hear from behind us and I simply throw my head back again just to be caught in time to do no harm.

"Tsk," he whispers into my ear and I shudder involuntarily.

"Look," someone shouts, pointing to one of the lower screens and I can see Uriah trying to climb a wall and failing miserably. Did I forget to mention we used some oil on the stones after we pushed eggs in every available hole?

More members are joining Uriah and soon it looks like a human wall where they are trying to climb on top of each other to reach the eggs first.

"Did you see mom steal eggs out of uncle Uri's bag," Michael asks me excitedly.

"I sure did, honey," I reply, and he snuggles into me.

"This is the best tradition ever," he states earnestly and Olive seconds that.

We suddenly focus on a different screen where I can see different groups that spotted the eggs in the swamp like area we created in the dried out banks.

I laugh out loud when Christina and Will fail to hold each other upright and land in the mud when another group pushes them from behind.

"Wow," Olive exclaims and claps happily when Christina slings mud after those who pushed her.

"She has good aim," I tell the kids and they giggle.

"Where is Daddy," Michael asks, and I stare at the screens for a little bit before I can help him out. Seems Zeke teamed up with Four and now they are facing the Ferris wheel. Poor Tobias will have to come clean about his fear of heights if he wants Zeke to do all the work for this one. We unanimously decided it was too risky to add handicaps to the Ferris wheel, so it is a simple matter of climbing and reaching the different carts.

"Over there by the Ferris wheel," I state loud enough for all around me to hear and suddenly a lot of people are focusing on Four and Zeke gesturing wildly and looking up the giant wheel without either of them moving to get the eggs.

After a little while and some obvious shouting both turn around and walk out of the screen. Huh?

"Daddy hates getting items from up high," Michael whispers to me, knowing well that this is supposed to be kept quiet.

Okay... but what about zip lining, I ask myself. Thinking back, he always helped people in but never went himself. Maybe it is different than Tobias' fear yet neither can go up and get the eggs?

"I can see the wheels turning from here," Eric speaks up again.

"Shut up," I say simply and focus back on the screens.

Whistles and cat calls from the older children makes me focus on a different screen. Looks like some of the people trying to reach the eggs in our improvised mud pit decided to use their shirts to help them move forward more securely and now they are all getting some eyes full of bra covered breasts and bare chests. It certainly helps distract some members' and makes them turn their focus away from the eggs.

"What are they cheering for," Olive asks me full of innocence.

"They think it is funny they took their clothes off," I simplify.

She scrunches up her nose but doesn't comment further.

"Here, look at this one," I encourage and point to a different screen where you can see some of the older rides and booths.

It seems we did not count on the mass of Dauntless reaching for the same eggs when we threw them on the roofs and some of them just caved in under the unexpected pressure.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," I groan out loud when I see Isaac land astride a horse when he fell through the plastic roof of the carousel.

"You feel sorry for him but tried to do the same to me," Eric asks, sounding offended.

"You were mean to small children, he just tried to reach for an egg," I quip, and Olive turns to stick her tongue out at Eric.

I open my mouth to give out to her, but Eric grabs her before I can say one word.

Olive screams in terror and I can see Blaine jump up before he sees what happened and settles down while keeping a watchful eye on Eric.

"Give her back," I demand, standing up and putting my hands onto my hips.

"No," he states and starts to tickle her, making her screech so loudly Michael has to cover his ears.

Olive stretches her arms out for me to grab and rescue her, but I end up being squeezed in between her and Eric.

"Stop or I'll pee myself," I shout loudly and I can hear Max laugh out loud in the sudden silence when Eric pushes me as far away from him as he can and I land with a loud 'thunk' on the floor.

Olive quickly climbs back down and holds Michael's hand while Eric helps me up.

"Sorry," he whispers, not giving his apology away to the onlookers.

"Thank you," I state just loud enough for those around me and sit down beside him this time.

Olive looks at me and I wave and blow her a kiss. With a sweet giggle she focuses back on the screens.

A few groups of Dauntless have reached the old bell tower. We painstakingly prepared this one with all imaginable critters we find in fears. Spiders, bats, snakes, moths, you name them, we got them stashed there.

It is absolutely hilarious to watch them not trying to show the effect those fake animals have on them. To be fair, they look just like the real deal and I would bet my monthly points that there are a handful of real spiders crawling around too.

…

Sadly, the Easter egg hunt slows down and when there are just a few stragglers we coax the kids back into the trucks and head home to count the adult's bounties.

Michael asked to go in my truck and one of the older girls volunteered to keep an eye on both him and Olive. By the time we reach the compound a few of the smaller children are sound asleep.

Blaine comes over to take Olive while I shoulder Michael. The older children all pitch in and we drop them off in the nursery where volunteers where looking after those too small to join us this year. Kids fall asleep every single year and there is a room all ready to go for them.

"You gonna join me and Olive for dinner," Blaine asks when he catches up to me.

"Maybe," I tease. "I will have to see what other opportunities I have. Can't put all my eggs in one basket," I continue.

Blaine tries to pout like Olive, but it is certainly not a good look on him.

"Come on, Tris. Free food and good company. What else can you ask for?"

I just look at him and he chuckles, knowing full well what I want tonight.

"Ooh, Blaine is trying to get Tris to come over to his place tonight," a voice behind me announces and I growl loudly.

"Fuck off," I say while Blaine states "Get going."

"Is there a problem," Tobias voice can be heard asking.

"Tell your boyfriend to mind his own business," Blaine warns while I don't even bother turning around.

"No offense," I hear Tobias again, but Blaine grabs my elbow and makes me walk faster.

The last thing I hear is Tobias' reprimand "one day you will end up in the chasm." So true!

…

Finally we reach the Pit and all leaders gather on a small platform we created for today.

The members line up in front of the five of us and we slowly work through the mountains of eggs presented to us.

After every individual or group entry the board behind us is electronically updated and it takes much longer than the kids to reach the final toll because we have to deal with all the cheaters. There is a separate category on the board for those.

Yes, we name and shame them here.

It looks like some of my friends decided to pool their resources together and advance their chances of winning.

"Shut up," Max shouts loudly and they all quieten down.

"Winner of this year's competition is group "Squad power" with a combined total of 345 eggs. Second place goes to group "we are the champions" with a combined total of 327 eggs. Special mention goes to Uriah Pedrad for trying to fill empty wrappers with paintballs," he gives him a nasty look there because I saw what happened when Veronica accidentally popped one and got herself and Max covered in pink dye. "Go enjoy your glory and your left-over bounty," Max encourages and the rowdy crowd gets loud once more.

…

"Wanna get out of here," my favourite voice asks from close behind me.

"Sure," I answer and start walking ahead towards the elevator bank.

"Wait up," another voice calls and we both groan for different reasons.

The silence as we go up is not uncomfortable but still, I feel a bit awkward.

"Eric."

"Tris."

"Blaine."

Yep...

"Dinner at my place tonight," Blaine reminds me when we all exit on the leadership floor.

"Okay," I agree, and he walks ahead to his apartment.

"I'll get everything ready for six," he throws over his shoulder before closing the door.

"Really," Eric groans, still beside me.

"I couldn't say no," I reply.

"Since when," he asks exasperated.

"Since it is Olive's first Easter here in Dauntless," I answer gently.

"Fine, but I still expect some dessert," he concedes.

"Absolutely," I respond. "Dauntless cake filled chocolate eggs," I suggest, and he looks at me like I lost it.

"Not what I had in mind."

"Well, maybe you need to go and have a chat with your little brother. He seems to know how much fun you can have with some of them smashed and licked off someone's abs," I reply sweetly.

Eric's eyes widen and then he covers his eyes.

"I need to invent a way to bleach my mind. Why did you have to tell me that shit?"

"Because you need to catch up to me?"

"No, those images you can keep for yourself. I walked in on them way too often to need more," he whines amidst my increasing laughter. "You are mean!"

"You love me anyway," I remind him.

"Fuck yes I do!"

"Then be thankful your brother forced us to stick together," I remind him once more.

"Best decision ever," he admits.

Yes, Eric's little brother, Einar, transferred the year after me and lo and behold Tobias found a new initiate that struck his fancy even more. He broke it off with me and started dating Einar as soon as he passed initiation. First in his class but fortunately there were no leadership vacancies left so he had to make do with choosing other jobs that just happened to coincide with what Tobias did.

Eric and I first joined forces in hopes of breaking them up because we were both embarrassed by their actions but soon found out that we were better off just being... us.

Of course all leaders knew as well as my parents and, unfortunately, Tobias and Einar.

The rest of them were still oblivious and would be until I got my head out of my ass and allowed Eric to make it official.

Tonight I had plans to let him know he could go and shout it through the halls and from the trains.

There was a very special egg that Ash made for me hidden in my nightstand. Let's just say my parents will be very happy when they hear Eric call them mom and dad next year.

With that last thought I open my door wide to let my man bring all I would ever need to be happy inside my home, himself.

THE END


End file.
